Not Exactly Work Related
by TIVAforthewin
Summary: The Director gives the Team a bonding exercise.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I really love musicals. Don't listen too much else really. On with the story, I don't own NCIS or any of the songs that I use.**

Chapter 1- Prologue

Gibbs team are all sat in the bullpen along with Abby, Ducky and Palmer who are sat on the desks of their friends except from Ducky who has stolen Gibbs chair while he is up in the Directors office. A few minutes later Gibbs struts down the stairs closely followed by Director Vance. Vance enters the squad room and hands around a pamphlet.

"How long is it since you did something not work related?" He inquires and looks around the room "let's say how long since you all went to the bar?"

"Ummmm...about a month and a bit ish" Tony guesses

"Very helpful DiNozzo. Well I knew that it's been a while since you did anything work related especially after the port to port killing spree. That's why I signed you up for this" He pulls out one of the pamphlets that nobody has really paid attention to. That's when they all notice _les Miserables: Coming Soon! _

"No way! I can't sing to save my life!" DiNozzo shouts

"Don't worry the main parts have already been cast. You will all be in the background of the scenes"

"Come on guys it'll be fun! Gibbs?" Abby says and jumps off the table.

"I already got out of it Abby" Gibbs says with just a little hint of a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because Jethro, Director Vance and I will be judging you. If you do well you will never have to do anything like this again if not well...I hear they're doing Chess next." Ducky says with his charming English accent.

"I do love Chess..." Ziva says

"No Ziva...one is quite enough" McGee says nervously.

"Sorry"

"Rehearsals start tonight at 6 sharp" The Director announces "Be there or you'll be doing something much worse that standing on a stage" He finishes and walks out of the bullpen, up the stairs and into his office shutting the door behind him, Gibbs and Ducky.

"Well who knows the story of Les Miserbloobloo?" Tony says seriously "I'm gonna look it up on the internet"

"No need DiNozzo." Ziva says and walks up behind him "Les MISERABLES is the story of Jean Valjean, an escaped prison convict, who is on the run form Javert, a police officer, along the way he adopts a dying woman's daughter, Cossette, who falls in love with Marius, all set around the French revolution. I love Les Mis..." She looks around her and realises that everybody is looking at her "What? I have the 25th Anniversary Concert on DVD starring Alfie Boe, Norm Lewis and Ramin Karimloo and I watch it constantly"

"Is there anything we should be prepared for?" McGee asks

"You will cry. I watched it with Ziva, our friends and Breena and we were all in tears" Palmer says "Ziva?"

"Yes, Palmer?"

"A word...in private"

The duo walks out of the bullpen and into the elevator and as soon as the doors shut they hit the emergency switch.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Palmer starts

"I do not know"

"They're gonna find out about us Ziva!"

"I know I know. They were going to find out eventually, maybe this is for the best."

"Fine but if they judge us-"

"They will have me to answer to"

"Fine. See you tonight?"

"Of course same time as normal?"

"Yes"

They re hit the switch and the lift stirs back into motion. They both just couldn't wait to hear the tam singing the song of angry men.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own either of them but still wish I did...the usual...thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted this story I love you all! Sorry for the delay in updating but I am now officially on summer holidays so updates will, hopefully, be quicker.**

Chapter others

The team all arrive together 'morale support' they call it. They all enter the large hall-type room and a middle-aged woman comes over to them.

"Are you the Agents that are joining us?" She says with a smile.

"Yes we are" The team mumble

"Abigail, Timothy, Jimmy, Ziva and Anthony?"

"Yep"

"Follow me please. Oh yes! My name is Gillian and I am the director of Les Mis" She leads the team into a large room where there are loads of chairs set out in a large circle and there are at least 50 people standing around talking. She walks over to the piano and grabs 5 booklets of music entitled _One Day More _"I thought that this would be a good one to start with as it introduces all but one of the main cast. Unless you have heard otherwise girls sing the soprano line, or if you feel that you can't hit the higher notes, by all means sing the alto part same goes for the guys but the tenor is higher than the bass. Any questions?"

"Where do we sit?" Tony asks

"Sopranos over there, alto's over there, tenors there and basses there" she says while pointing to the four corners of the room. She clap's her hands together and shouts: "everyone sit down please. Let's get started."

Everyone takes their seat. Tony, Palmer and McGee in the tenors and Abby and Ziva in the altos.

"Ok so guys shall we try to sight read this? All of those with a solo already know what you're doing and it is quite a famous song so...let's go. Tom you're starting" The intro starts from the youngish man with glasses, who kind of looked like the piano player from Glee, and the man called Tom stands up and begins to sing:

TOM:  
_One day more!__  
__Another day, another destiny.__  
__This never-ending road to Calvary;__  
__These men who seem to know my crime__  
__Will surely come a second time.__  
__One day more!___

At this point Palmer and a blonde woman stand up to join in:

_I did not live until today.__  
__How can I live when we are parted?_

TOM:  
_One day more.__  
_  
PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away__  
__And yet with you, my world has started!___

And this is the bit that shocks the rest of the team most: Ziva stands up and joins in:  
_One more day all on my own.__  
_  
PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_Will we ever meet again?___

ZIVA:  
_One more day with him not caring._

PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_I was born to be with you._

ZIVA:  
_What a life I might have known._

PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_And I swear I will be true!___

ZIVA:  
_But he never saw me there!_

Gradually all of the other main cast members begin to join in:

ENJOLRAS  
_One more day before the storm!__  
_  
MARIUS  
_Do I follow where she goes?_

__ENJOLRAS  
_At the barricades of freedom.___

MARIUS  
_Shall I join my brothers there?_

ENJOLRAS  
_When our ranks begin to form___

MARIUS  
_Do I stay; and do I dare?_

ENJOLRAS  
_Will you take your place with me?___

ALL  
_The time is now, the day is here!___

VALJEAN  
_One day more!___

JAVERT  
_One more day to revolution,__  
__We will nip it in the bud!__  
__I will join these little schoolboys__  
__They will wet themselves with blood!__  
_  
VALJEAN  
_One day more!___

M. & MME. THENARDIER  
_Watch 'em run amuck,__  
__Catch 'em as they fall,__  
__Never know your luck__  
__When there's a free for all,__  
__Here a little `dip'__  
__There a little `touch'__  
__Most of them are goners__  
__So they won't miss much!___

  
_Main cast: One day to a new beginning___

_others: Raise the flag of freedom high!___

_main cast: Every man will be a king___

_others: Every man will be a king___

_main cast: There's a new world for the winning___

_others: There's a new world to be won__  
_  
ALL  
_Do you hear the people sing?__  
_  
MARIUS  
_My place is here, I fight with you!___

VALJEAN  
_One day more!__  
_  
PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_I did not live until today.___

ZIVA:  
_One more day all on my own!_

PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_How can I live when we are parted?___

JAVERT  
_I will join these people's heros__  
__I will follow where they go__  
__I will learn their little Secrets,__  
__I will know the things they know_.

VALJEAN  
_One day more!_

PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away___

ZIVA:  
_What a life I might have known!__  
_  
PALMER AND THE BLONDE ONE:  
_And yet with you my world has started__  
_  
JAVERT  
_One more day to revolution__  
__We will nip it in the bud__  
__We'll be ready for these__  
__Schoolboys__  
_  
THENARDIERS  
_Watch 'em run amok__  
__Catch 'em as they fall__  
__Never know your luck__  
__When there's a free-for-all!___

VALJEAN  
_Tomorrow we'll be far away,__  
__Tomorrow is the judgement day__  
_  
ALL  
_Tomorrow we'll discover__  
__What our God in Heaven has in store!__  
__One more dawn__  
__One more day__  
__One day more!_

"Ok so guys that was...interesting" Gillian says laughing "Lets run over those harmonies. Everyone with a solo over here and the others over there please."

The large group splits into two smaller groups and as Ziva joins the other group she is met with a cheer and hugs while the NCIS team are met with handshakes and welcomes.

"Can you believe that they didn't tell us" Abby says looking hurt

"I know! This is a big deal right?" McGee answers

"Well if you look at how we have reacted then maybe it was for the best that we didn't know!" Tony says

"Yes and you know everything about keeping secrets with Ziva don't you!" Abby says under her breath.

"and what is that supposed to mean Miss Sciuto?" Tony asks

"Well I'm just saying-"

"Ok guys so let's get going start from bar 56 'one day to a new beginning'" Gillian interrupts

Everyone gets on with the rehearsal and by the end of it the song is starting to sound pretty good.

"Thanks a lot guys that's it for today! See you on Sunday" Gillian says and the two groups join back together.

"Ziva! Palmer! Wait!" Abby runs across the room to give them a huge hug "You are awesome! At first I was really annoyed because you hadn't told me or any of us but then I realised that you didn't tell us as it was personal to you and you don't know about my personal life-" Abby blabbers

"Wooooooow Abby slow down yes I am sorry that I didn't tell you but you all started to sound awesome!"

"Yes you really did now can I introduce you to the other cast?"

The NCIS team soon find out that the casting goes like this:

Valjean-Tom

Javert-Tim (Not McGee)

Marius-Palmer

Cosette-Amy

Eponine-Ziva

Fantine-Rachael

Ternadiers-Ashleigh and Rob

Th team all leave and can't wait for the next rehearsal on Sunday. Or maybe they can!


End file.
